


Emotions and Memories

by Jadegem02



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Brainstorm angst, Friendship, Gen, Kind of Depressing, My oc is evil, everyone is worrried, lost light crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegem02/pseuds/Jadegem02
Summary: Set after brainstorm’s trial. Brainstorm was just getting back into routine with the lost light after everything that’s happened when a demon from his past shows up disrupting everything. Can the crew help out their weapons developer? Before it’s too late...I suck at summaries





	Emotions and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a long time since I’ve posted anything, but I’ve written this quite a while ago and saw and just wanted to publish it, Mind the errors and I hope you guys enjoy!

“No Captain. I wouldn’t.” He said glancing to the broken wrench that was once in possession with his closest friend Nautica. “This is my home” Brainstorm exclaimed to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. Everyone in the room started to clear out except a lone mech in the corner, a navy and violet mech with two rotary blades of a Cybertronian power helicopter poking from his back pointed downwards and sliver highlights defining the edges of his dark armour sat for a moment longer, a scowl clearly visible on his face. His designation was Stormstrider, his pale blue and calculating eyes looked over the jet that was still talking to Cromedome, he got up and left briskly into the corridor and out the room.  
————-

Stormstrider walked to his quarters on the Lost Light and quickly and quietly shut the door, locking it and pulling a small box filled with data pads and files of operation Solar Storm and the people brought online for the Project, such as Brainstorm and others. Along with those were snippets of the science division that Quark and other scientists worked on with projects and the results. He sneered at the pile and began placing out the data to review a final time before the next day where the events would unfold. He had always thought Brainstorm had a little too much freedom.  
———

Brainstorm had finally gotten Nautica to meet him at the table they normally go to in Swerve’s. he sat at the table with the newly repaired wrench hoping to fix the friendship they’d had since Nautica had come aboard the ship as a new edition to the crew. 

She had entered in the doorway when he spotted her as she woven through the other mechs to get to him. Her face had the appearance of distraught and remorse as she sat down across from him. They sat in a tense silence for a brief second before Brainstorm spoke to her. “I am sorry for lying to you and the crew Nautica, I have betrayed your trust and I know I may never get it back but I hope that you can still accept the wrench I made for your work.” He said quietly as he slid the invention he had made so long ago back to her. She looked at him for a second and flashed a small smile. “I added a new addition to the mechanism.” Brainstorm replied and reached over and pressed a hidden button. ‘BRAINSTORM IS AN ASS’ the voice of no one in particular sounded through the wrench. She looked towards Brainstorm once more and leaned onto the table and she spoke saying, “My new Favourite.” She looked on with a new shine in her eyes.

they had talked a little longer after that, seeming to finally get back to how they were in their friendship before the incident with time travel. Soon Swerve was closing down the bar for the night and the two friends returned to their room for recharge.

—————-

the next ‘day’ for the Lost Light started as the crew slowly made their way over to Swerve’s Bar where the gathering with the groups from the trial and the time travel experience to get back into a normal routine and put the last few days somewhat behind them. 

Brainstorm and Nautica had met in the hallway on the way there and were quietly conversing. He was trying to explain to her the importance of hanging upside down for experiments when they made it to the entrance. Rodimus along with Ultra Magnus, Rung, Whirl, Ratchet, Perceptor, Cyclonus, Tailgate, Nightbeat, Riptide, Chromedome, and Rewind. Those mechs were conversing around the bar in little groups, while Brainstorm and Nautica found a table slightly off to the side but still near the center of the room. Not long after they found that table did Stormstrider waltz into the room, he took a glance around to look at the crowds in the busy bar. He spotted the jet talking with the purple femme and nodded absently to himself. No one really bothered to notice yet so he quietly and slowly trekked over to the duo. The two were so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice the approaching form until right behind Brainstorm. “Hey Stormstrider.” Nautica greeted cheerily and calmly as she looked up. Brainstorm turned to face the fellow mech and also stated a greeting jovially. The standing mech looked agitated for slight second, easily missed of one wasn’t looking for it, he replied to the two, “Hello to you as well, this place seems to be a bit lively.” “It has a much better mood than the last two cycles for certain.” The quantum mechanic replied with a slight smile and a friendly miniature gesture to the gunsmith across from her.

Stormstrider’s stance became tense and the frown that appeared on his face hardened to a thin line. Brainstorm and Nautica noticed the shift and started to feel nervous, normally the mech standing in front of them was easy going, not one be mad or agitated very easily and was often seen smiling and laughing with the rest of the crew throughout the mission and journey on the Lost Light. He leaned in and near Brainstorm and slowly whispered in the jet’s audio. Brainstorm’s yellow optics grew wide and his frame instantly became rigid with underlying fear, the glass of regular grade Energon, he had picked up in the middle of first speaking to Stormstrider crashed to the ground into fracturing pieces. The shattering sound that followed silenced the room and all optics looked to the source, where the teal mech was sitting with pieces of his container thrown from the break and splatters of his drink around his feet. His face was contorted in fear behind his mask and one could see it in his eyes. Everyone had turned to him at the noise and looked at him with confusion and curiosity. Nautica looked concerned at the jet from across from her she hesitantly slid a hand towards his end of the table and asked with a strong voice that was heard from all around the room by thee other mechs even though she wasn’t raising her voice. 

“What did he whisper to you Brainstorm.” He sat for a moment unmoving, then after a brief moment he moved still having epitome of fear on his face. He spoke quietly to where she had to strain he audios to make out what was being said. “ He spoke of atoning for the sins against the new institute and and my function. Gahck!” No later than he said that sentence did Stormstrider grab onto his his neck with his tight grip and dragged him to the center of their room. He shift each other so brainstorm was crouched on his knees with Stormstrider standing above him with his clasped hand still over his exposed throat.

Every person in the bar was up on the their pedes in a nanoclick. Some had drawn their blasters and Rodimus had drawn his bow waiting to draw the string back and let loose an arrow. Stormstrider immediately brought out a small blade from his wrist and held it at the spark chamber of Brainstorm to combat the newly drawn weapons pointing towards. “Nah ah ah, Brainstorm has to face the consequences of his actions. After all,” He sneered and held Brainstorm tighter. “He shouldn’t even BE here.”

Stormstrider cleared his metallic ‘throat’ and smirked an evil looking grin. “ Brainstorm aka. Genitus of Operation Solar Storm, you are hereby accused and convicted of abandonment of your duty and function as a bodyguard and scientific ASSISTANT, while creating banned weapons and other technological devices that would be unlawful and detrimental under the New Institute. They want you back.” People looked on with confusion as Chromedome looked at his longest friend with a concerned stance. “Chromedome do you have any idea what’s going on?” Rodimus turned facing towards the yellow and white mnemosurgeon , his bow still out but in a slightly subdued position. “I’m not sure, those laws weren’t even supposed to be implemented once we left the Institute.” “Oh but that is where you are wrong, HE was never supposed to leave.” They both turn to the center of the room once more. 

“Since you disobeyed the very reason you were brought online, I will administer the punishment now with public humiliation to coincide with it, any who interfere with deal with his death.” Stormstrider had a terrifyingly sick smile on his face. “Now for building the infernal machines that cause destruction to our society, your wings will take the blows.” He forced the mech to bend over where his wings glinted proudly from his upper back. The back of his legs displayed his lower finials sticking up from their position and he took the dagger that was once pointed at the teal mech’s spark chamber and brought it to the left wing on his back, the tip touching the silver adorning wing, ready to cut at the flick of a wrist. Brainstorm hissed in pain. “Wait, please not my wings they’re sensitive.” Everyone in the room stared in shock once more as Brainstorm had never sounded or had spoken like this before, only as the confident and cocky mech they came to know. His pleas went unanswered as the blade struck. Instant pain filled his senses as he barely managed to keep the scream in, instead it making a loud groan at the blade’s release.

The weapon came out of his wings with the sound of crunching metal and flecks of Energon staining the ground and the blade. He went for the other wing on the right side. Another groan was heard and more Energon splattered to the floor.

by the time he was finished with the upper wings and the lower finials on the lower legs, Brainstorm had Energon dribbling through multiple lacerations and incisions on each wing. His face was contorted in pain as he stared at the floor with a look of absolute defeat. “Brainstorm! Why are you letting him do this! You can fight back! Just use those machines you’re always showing off! You don’t have to face another punishment.” Nautica spoke up, her form shivering from the display of what her friend was going through. She had left during the middle of his trial with L.L.I.L.A.C. but was aware of the final decision and what he was allowed and not allowed to do. She thought the punishment had been fair enough, There was no reason for this. Brainstorm didn’t answer to her cries just staying crouched on the floor silently looking through half lidded optics with a haze of pain in them.

Stormstrider looked at his work in pride, such fear that can be brought on from cuts on panels from Brainstorm’s colleagues and the mech himself, it was part of the reason the he joined the New Institute, for keeping the mechs and femmes brought online in line and under control. When Brainstorm and Chromedome left he was furious, no one was aloud to leave. At least chromedome was still doing his intended function with the needles in his hands, no matter how many times he’ll say he quits that job, but Brainstorm completely rebelled. He shouldn’t even be doing what he signed up for the Lost Light on, he should never be inventing new objects when someone more qualified could do the work in the Institute’s optics.

“For the abandonment of the your function and Leaving the New Institute, you will here by have your memories of the mechs and femmes you have met since leaving the Institute removed and your emotions causing these actions to be erased and set back to when you first onlined.” Stormstrider had said once the room was silent once more. Everyone immediately went livid at this new statement.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I may make another chapter, but to do that I NEED positive feedback, if I don’t then I lose the joy in writing so your responses really motivate me! Next time, maybe?


End file.
